Empire 47
EMPIRE Episode 47: The Government falls, the Pirate Empire begins Chris lets go of Inferno, dropping him to the ground. Everest: You are the most evil man I've ever seen. You aimed for a teenager. Norman: I don't care what I am. You all will die. Your friend is just one example. Chris (still crying): Dad. Please don't die. Inferno (getting up): Norman. I can't let you get away with this, even if I die. (he fully stands, blood running down his back and coming out of his mouth) Norman: You have some real balls getting back up. Inferno: And you have some real balls shooting at my son. Norman: What are you gonna do about it? Inferno: Me and you. One on one, right now. Norman: Okay, you've got it. (he jumps down to the ground. He gets in Inferno's face) Now, what are you gonna do? Inferno (punching Norman in the face, breaking his nose): That is for my own satisfaction. Norman: You broke my nose you asshole! Inferno: That's nothing compared to what's coming for you. Norman: You'll pay for that. (he teleportswent to the same power as Grand and kicks Inferno in the wound on his back) Inferno: Agh! Everest: That was a cheap shot. Inferno gets back up. Inferno: It doesn't matter how much you hit me, I will not back down. Norman: Why not. Inferno: My love for my son is so great, that I will not stop until you are dead! Chris (thinking): He cares that much. Norman: You are pathetic. Inferno: Enough chat. Norman: Agreed. (he pulls out a pistol and points it at Chris) Everest (thinking): This guy has no idea what he is in for. Norman pulls the trigger, but the gun explodes in Norman II's hands. Norman: What the hell? The air around Inferno and Norman is so hot that the gunpowder inside the gun blew up. Inferno: No one hurts my son! (Inferno gets a silhouette of fire around his whole body) Inferno Reaper! Inferno uses his fire to burn Norman to a crisp. By the time Inferno calms down, Norman is just a pile of ash. Inferno: That is for my son! (the flames go into his body again and he falls to the ground) Chris: Is he alright? McKenna (checking Inferno's pulse): Yea, he's fine. I guess his power drained the last energy he had. Everest: Kill the rest of the Marines! They all kill of the remaining Marines. Hydra: I'll get Inferno: Everest: When you get on the ship, bring him to me. I can close his wound. Hydra: Can do Captain. A few days later, Inferno wakes up in his room, all patched up. To his right he sees his hat. Inferno (picking up his hat and putting it on): That was a close one back there. Chris: Dad, you're awake! (he gives Inferno a big hug) Inferno: Was I out for that long? Everest: Yea, you were. We need to talk. Inferno: Hey Chris, let us talk alone for a minute. Chris: Sure. He goes out of the room. Everest: We need to free everyone around the world. Inferno: Alright, so what's the plan. Everest: We're gonna spread out. Inferno: I'm going to the South Blue, then. Everest: Alright. We'll set out tomorrow, but for now, catch up with the crew. Inferno: Alright, I'll tell you when I'm leaving. He walks out of the room. Everest (thinking): One step closer to world freedom. To be continued...